Together Alone
by Challenge-This
Summary: William Murderface and Toki Wartooth know how hard it is to be alone - that's why they've brought themselves together. A request from Sanathia. Mild slash and profanity. Rated T.


**Title: Together Alone**

**Requester: Sanathia**

**Fandom: Metalocalypse - Toki Wartooth and William Murderface**

**Warning: Mild slash and profanity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters below, they belong to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. Lucky them. **

**Note: This is my very first request, by my close friend Sanathia. She writes a lot of Metalocalypse slash but told me that she couldn't pull off a Murdertooth fic. So I took care of it for her. You're welcome! And I tried my hardest with the speech but man is that hard. Anyway, enjoy this and remember to review.**

"It'sh not fair," Murderface wailed, pacing across the dim hallways of Mordhaus. He could hear Skwisgaar with a girl in his bedroom; Nathan and Pickles were hanging out like bros in the dining room, playing poker. Even Toki was secluded in his bedroom with a teddy bear for company. It really wasn't fair – everyone had someone (or some_thing _in Toki's case) to be with on dull Saturday afternoons. Everyone except lonely Murderface.

With nothing to do and no one to be with, he pulled out his handy knife and drug it across the paneling in the hallway as he continued to pace. It wasn't like he didn't have the money to fix it, even if he cared enough _to _fix it; even receiving as few of the profits as legally possible, Murderface was still a multibillionaire. Though he didn't like to admit it, he needed company as much as anyone else. He was just as human as the rest of Dethklok.

Murderface trudged further down the murky corridor. He paused at the rhythm guitarist's door, wanting to knock. Toki was just as friendship-less as he, despite the little bear. He hesitantly leaned his ear against the door and listened to the childish conversation within:

"Oh, hellos, Deddy Bears," Toki murmured to his bear.

"Hi, Toki!" he replied to himself in a deeper voice, imitating the bear.

"And how ams you todays?"

"Oh, I'ms goods. And you, Toki?"

"Goods! Thanks you for askings!"

Murderface winced. The kid really was pathetic. He knocked lightly at the door, hearing Toki jump at the sound.

"Who ams it?" Toki sang.

"Murderfashe, duh."

He heard the guitarist get up and open the door a crack. "What's you wants?"

"Jusht to…ya know," he paused, listening to how stupid he sounded, "hang out?" he finished lamely.

Despite the strange hesitation halfway through the sentence, the words made Toki beam. He left his room and led the bassist down the hall. "Come ons, I knows good place to has funs!"

"Erm, Toki?"

"Ja, whats?"

"Could you let go of my handsh now?"

"Oh, ja," Toki murmured sheepishly, releasing Murderface's sweaty hand. "Ams sorrys."

"Don't mention it. Sherioushly."

[]

"Thish ish…fun?" Murderface asked awkwardly.

"Nots yet, stupids," Toki sighed. He plugged in the controller and waited for the loading screen to flash through its creators. Finally the main screen came on and revealed…

"Guitar Hero?" Murderface asked dubiously, lifting a thick, dark eyebrow.

"Nots just Guitars Hero!" Toki exclaimed, appalled. "Guitars Hero Two!"

"And?"

"Ands, I shows you whats 'ands' right nows." Toki searched through the menu, searching for a song. Murderface noted how many of the songs were 100%, all the way to expert level. His jaw dropped when he saw what Toki clicked on.

"You gotta be shittin' me," Murderface muttered. Toki merely smiled, then stood and started playing Thunderhorse on expert level.

It was nothing short of amazing…although he was only the second fastest guitar player alive, no one would've known by the way he played Guitar Hero. His smile through the whole song was another thing – you could see on his face how much it meant to him that he could play the song so perfectly. Usually, the kid seemed sullen and gloomy. But the instant the song started, a knowing grin spread across all his features and gave him life. Murderface himself was happy to see Toki so joyful.

"You wants to tries?" he asked breathlessly, panting slightly. He pushed the guitar in Murderface's direction.

"I play bassh for a reashon," he chuckled.

"I gots a games for us both to plays, den!" Toki responded cheerfully, bouncing towards the game consol. He inserted a disk from an unknown game and plugged in two regular controllers. The game, like the last, flashed through company supporter's logos until the main screen came on. Toki, as Player One, clicked 'play'.

"Mortal Kombat." Murderface was stunned. It was the newest version of the game, what he believed to be the ninth installment. Toki chose to play Scorpion, Murderface choosing to be Cyber Sub-Zero. He hadn't played the game in years, but that character sounded pretty metal.

"I will beats you," Toki bragged, showing off his character with a few kicks. He grabbed Murderface's character with a fiery whip and pulled him closer, punching him and finishing his death quickly with a Fatality. Murderface swore.

"I'll get you for thish!" he promised, earning a laugh from Toki.

"As ifs," he laughed in response.

[]

"Well, that wash fun," Murderface laughed at the end of the day. They'd played Mortal Kombat for three hours, followed by a DDR tournament. After they'd been spent the whole afternoon together, they ended the day with dinner alone in the hot tub, enjoying ice cream sundaes and fudge. It really was the best and least lonely day Murderface remembered.

"You guys are gay," giggled Pickles as he walked by the hot tub. Toki and Murderface merely rolled their eyes.

"Seriously," whispered Nathan, following Pickles closely. They both suspiciously headed towards Nathan's bedroom, causing Murderface to erupt into volcanic laughter. Toki chortled.

"We should do thish again," started the bassist sheepishly, looking into Toki's icy eyes.

"Ja, no one gets it likes you."

"Getsh it?"

"Gets it," Toki repeated softly. "Gets it how it felts to be lefts out of everythings. You gets it, like me."

"Yeah," Murderface sighed. "It'sh hard, I know it ash good ash you do."

"Dat's why we gots to be stickings together," Toki whispered.

Murderface leaned away. "Not like, gay or anything."

Toki glanced in the opposite direction. "Definitesly nots."

The bassist tried to ignore the implication; after all, Toki refused to look him in the eye and tell him he wasn't gay.

"Well…"

"I'll sees you ins the mornings."

"Yeah."

"Ja."

"Next week then?"

Toki beamed. "Sees you Saturdays!"

Murderface nodded. Though he didn't want to admit it, he liked Toki a lot. He would look forward to next Saturday.


End file.
